


flesh and blood (pass through a screen)

by quietestfeeling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Bisexual Cersei Lannister, Cam Girl AU, F/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietestfeeling/pseuds/quietestfeeling
Summary: Jaime Lannister is no incel. He could get laid as many times as he wanted, with pretty much whoever he wanted. The problem is, he doesn't really want anyone— other than this one camgirl he's never even seen the face of. His estranged twin sister Cersei returning home for the summer doesn't exactly make things any simpler.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 59
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, i don't really know what this is. all you need to know is that this was originally going to be titled OnlyLanns and i'm still not convinced that's not a better title. also i have looked at an ungodly amount of bare tits while trying to get the details right on this. no regrets!
> 
> you can find me on twitter and tumblr at @casterlyrox, and on insta as @achaeon :)

Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest thing in the world to beat his meat when he was scheduled to pick his sister up from the airport in half an hour, but nobody had ever renowned Jaime Lannister for his wisdom, and fuck it, he was nervous. He hadn’t seen Cersei properly in years. After his mother’s death when the twins were fourteen, Jaime’s father had shipped Cersei off to boarding school in King’s Landing and kept Jaime with him at the Rock. Whether that was due to Cersei’s striking resemblance to the late Joanna, or the kissing game their mother had found them playing in Jaime’s room, Jaime couldn’t say for sure.

Either way, they had been separated for years, with family reunions and holiday dinners as the only exception, until Cersei begun deciding to stay in King’s or to travel instead of making the flight back home in recent years. His father flew out to King’s every now and again for business and saw Cersei for undoubtedly stilted dinners while he was there, but it had been years since Jaime or Tyrion had actually spent any real time with their sister.

It’s not that they were on _bad_ terms, per se, it was more that so much had changed between them in the time they had been apart that he hardly knew how to speak to her anymore. They had kept up some light correspondence when Cersei first left for boarding school, but the conversations dwindled, lacking the spark they had between them in person. In recent years, she spent most of the little time she spent at home locked up in her room or scrolling through her phone, barely making eye contact with anyone in the house. She busied herself with internships and academic programs and overseas trips with some girl named Taena Merryweather, and Jaime’s summers were spent making up credits he failed to receive during the school year and occupied by pre-season for lacrosse and football. For the first time since they’d both started at their respective universities, Cersei was to return and spend the entire summer at the Rock.

Given their distant relationship, Jaime was completely surprised when he’d received a message from her the previous week, asking him to pick her up at the airport when she flew back to Lannisport. Evidently, she was still pissed at their father for renovating her room to install some new plumbing shit (honestly, who knows) without her say-so (when did Tywin Lannister ever look for anybody else’s opinion when it came to making decisions?), and it was still currently in the works. She hadn’t been planning to come back home this summer either; Jaime had heard from Tyrion that their sister had been headed toward’s Storm’s End with her (now ex?) boyfriend Robert Baratheon, but something had fallen through, and she was now en route back home.

The Rock was big enough (“Fucking huge, bro!” his friend Bronn had said), and there were plenty of guest rooms in their ancestral home for Cersei to stay in, but Lannisters had a certain pride, and it clearly didn’t sit well with his sister that she would have to stay in a guest room in her own house, no matter the duration of the arrangement. So Cersei was pissed, but she was coming home anyway, and she’d called her somewhat-perhaps-maybe-could-be-considered estranged twin brother to come pick her up and to ask to stay in his wing of the house while her room finished up with renovations.

Stupidly, he had said yes. Jaime had never been able to truly deny Cersei. And sooner or later, Cersei always gets what she wants.

Needless to say, Jaime was fucking nervous.

Hence the wanking. Stress reducing wanking.

He was in a bit of a rush, so he shoved one hand down his sweats and attempted to type the address to Chaturbate with the other. It wasn’t easy being dyslexic and horny. After a couple failed tries, the site was laid out in front of his eyes in all its porny glory. Ignoring the home page, Jaime went directly to the category labelled ‘Female’ and then scrolled through the dropdown menu until he got to ‘Blonde’. What could he say? He had a type.

Sure, watching some straightforward, pre-recorded, professional porn could get the job done too, but Jaime _really_ preferred a live show, and he’d forked over a quite a sum over the past year to various pretty little golden-haired cam girls. The direct line of communication between him and the performers gave Jaime a comforting sense of intimacy. Maybe it was weird that he enjoyed masturbating to women who were basically female versions of himself, but hey, it wasn’t like he was hurting anyone. He had tried to venture out into other types of porn with other types of people, but he always ended up gravitating towards slim blonde chicks with green eyes. He’d gone through a lengthy catalogue of redheads, brunettes, and even dipped into the male sector for a moment and quickly clicked out at the sight of some _ungodly_ things being done to some poor guy’s asshole. He had broadened his horizons, thoroughly explored all of his options, but Jaime Lannister felt most comfortable where he was in his little blonde porn corner, so there he stayed.

Perhaps he would feel differently if he was, you know, actually getting laid, but the facts stood that he wasn’t. He’d fucked around with a couple girls in high school and college, but nothing felt right. Nobody would believe him if he said so, but Jaime was a romantic guy! He really was, hook-ups just didn’t do it for him, and there hadn’t been anyone that he saw as an actual romantic prospect. He knew that there were plenty of people who would eagerly line up around the block for a shot with him— a redhead cheerleader had very intentionally shown him her panties in the middle of the last game of the season— but he just … wasn’t interested. Nothing felt right. So people could say whatever they pleased, but Jaime was content to make do with his laptop and his right hand.

His green eyes darted up to look at the clock, it was just past four in the afternoon. His favourite cam girl, Chaturbate user @TheLionQueen, was usually on at this hour, thirty minutes more and she’d likely be wrapping up. To say that he’d developed a bit of an unhealthy crush on the girl would probably be accurate. None of the girls at university or anywhere else enthralled him like she did. Sure, he still hopped on some other streams every now and again, but he had an obvious preference. TheLionQueen never showed her face on screen, (not yet, at least) and she rarely even got fully undressed. If anyone was a tease, it was this girl. She must be raking it in, because she spent the majority of the sessions prancing in front of the camera in a head-spinning range of designer clothing.

She played different roles on different days. Some days, she was sweet and naive, pliant and susceptible enough to a good sweet-talking to lose her panties in front of the camera and even dip a finger or two into her cunt. On others, TheLionQueen played the girlfriend role, combing her golden hair with her slim fingers and chatting up her crowd, which Jaime could hardly enjoy properly due to @StickYouWithMyLancel’s incessant, desperate comments spamming the chat. He had a teenage cousin named Lancel; he _really_ hoped that it wasn’t the same guy. And on still others, she was icy, every bit the regent that her username suggested. As the Queen, she was merciless, berating and mocking her salivating fans while slowly undressing herself. Jaime couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t _highly_ enjoy those days.

Despite TheLionQueen’s willingness to share her naked body with horndogs on the internet— and what a glorious body it was; a neat little waist and flat stomach, perky breasts topped with sweet, pink nipples, a soft thatch of golden curls that matched her hair, and what seemed like acres upon acres of smooth, pale, creamy leg— she clearly cared a _lot_ about maintaining her privacy, and no matter how many horny incels begged her, she had never shown her face. He guessed that she was probably using a voice modulator too, due to a couple glitches here and there where her voice sounded a little different. The most she’d ever shown of her face was a glimpse of her plump pink lips gently sucking on her own finger while swaying in front of the camera, her other hand travelling down her skirt to tease at the soft flesh underneath.

That had been months ago, November, to be exact, but Jaime still felt his blood rush south whenever the memory wandered into his head. Her anonymity should’ve felt like a barrier to intimacy, but oddly enough it made Jaime all the more interested. For safety reasons, Jaime could admit that keeping her identity secret was the right move. For I’m-fucking-horny-and-have-a-huge-crush-on-you reasons, he wasn’t feeling so hot about it. It’s not that he would _stalk_ her or do anything _crazy_ like send the family PI after her if he knew her identity, but Jaime was certain of the fact that if he knew TheLionQueen in person, she would _definitely_ fall in love with him.

Who wouldn’t? He was obscenely rich, handsome, captain of the football team in both high school _and_ university, and funnier and more interesting by lightyears than most other guys. And it wasn’t like he was _solely_ into her because of her looks— he hadn’t even seen her face, after all. There was something about her that entranced him and numerous others. There were other cam girls, thousands on the site, many of whom were far more open to performing lewd acts on screen, but TheLionQueen had something special. It was clear to see that she was intelligent, and likely well-bred as well— which begged the question of why she was on the site at all. There were some girls on the site who were clearly streaming as a last resort to make ends meet, and that didn't feel like the case at all with her. She was definitely spirited, didn’t feel inauthentic in front of the camera, and there was some fire burning inside her that mesmerised Jaime.

Whatever love affair Jaime had dreamt up between him and this cam girl would have to wait another day— she wasn’t online, which wasn’t too much of a surprise. TheLionQueen wasn’t the most reliable streamer on Chaturbate, she could go weeks without missing a day, and then suddenly her activity would become erratic. A couple days on, a couple days off, multiple streams in one day, absolute radio silence for as long as two weeks … one could never tell. Given the woman’s propensity towards extreme privacy, TheLionQueen had no social media that anyone knew of, and rarely bothered to update her fans on her planned activity or streaming schedule. Still, Jaime remained unwaveringly loyal and got a little thrill every time he received a notification that she was streaming.

Disappointed at her absence, Jaime clicked out of the page and began typing in the address to another site when he was interrupted by his phone lighting up. It was Cersei.

 _landed early. will probs be out in 20, don’t make me wait,_ she wrote.

Pulling his hand out of his pants, Jaime wiped himself on his sweats before picking up his phone to shoot off a quick reply: _got it see u in a bit._ He closed his eyes and laid back on his bed for a moment, mourning his forgone wank session. He scrolled through their previous messages, which didn’t take long. Aside from _hbd, u 2!_ exchanges from their birthday, and the conversation they had regarding her return to Casterly Rock, the last message Jaime had received from his sister was a rather, um, saucy photograph that was clearly intended for someone else. It _definitely_ didn’t mean anything that he hadn’t deleted it even though the pic was already more than three years old. It wasn’t even anything truly explicit; she was clearly laying in bed, clothed, but one of her hands was squeezing at her breast while the other touched her mouth.

Shaking his head, Jaime held down on the picture and finally hit the trash can icon— Cersei used to love going through his things, they shared everything together as kids, and he really didn’t need her snooping through his phone to find that he’d kept his sister’s pervy tit pic from three years ago. Of course, it was unlikely that she'd even be interested in anything he did, given their awkward relationship over the past few years. He didn’t even know why he kept the picture at all. Whatever kissing had gone on between them as kids was clearly long forgotten and long over. And it wasn’t like he needed it for his spank bank, he had his Lion Queen now. He quickly closed his laptop, tucked his cock into the waistband of his briefs, hopped off his bed and into his closet to scourge for a proper pair of pants before heading towards the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha jaime you fucking fool
> 
> thanks for reading <333 feel free to drop your thoughts in the comments! also i do not use chaturbate or whatever so if you're a diehard chaturbate wanker please do not attack me for inaccuracies about the site. i saw a stream titled '170 dildo in ass challenge' and i got scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHH!! thanks bffs for all the support so far!! it means the world to me!! this chapter was going to be longer but i wanted to get it out tonight and i think i'm gonna expand on what i originally had planned for the end of this and make it as delicious as possible so please don't kill me <3  
> (also this is unbeta'd as usual, but if anyone is interesting in becoming a beta for this fic please hmu i would love that!)

It wasn’t the first time Cersei Lannister had found herself grateful for Louis Vuitton, but the sentiment was prominent in her mind as she waited on the tarmac for Jaime. Her idiot brother was ten minutes late—traffic, he’d said via text— and sitting under the sweltering sun was already bad enough. If she had to stand or sit on the ground and get gravel digging into her ass, instead of sitting on the smooth brown leather of her Louis luggage, she’d fucking blow up the Porsche he’d eventually ride in on. Key word being _eventually._

So there she sat, alone on the runway of the airport’s private sector, on her suitcase under the blaring summer heat, peeved as ever and squinting from the glare off the plane despite the sunglasses resting on her nose. Pycelle, the doddering fool who’d accompanied her on the flight and helped her hijack Robert’s plane after daddy dearest refused to cough up a ride on Air Force Lannister, had returned to the plane. The old fart had attempted to ‘keep her company’, but Cersei had put on her sweetest smile and ushered him back into the cabin, raising concerns about his health in the blazing sun. Really, she couldn’t stand the stench of dead cat that _always_ emanated from the sentient husk and suspected it would only get worse as he sweat. She would love for the old man to keel over, but somebody needed to get the plane back to King’s Landing before Robert returned from his drunken fuckfest of a weekend at Storm’s End, and things would be complicated enough with Jaime without having to explain to her twin why there was a dead geriatric on the tarmac. Four in the afternoon was a little early to commit elder abuse anyway.

The heat was absolutely _awful_ , and Cersei stripped off her jacket and tossed it over the handle of one of her suitcases, leaving her in a blue satin lingerie top she’d recently taken to wearing as a shirt, and a white organza miniskirt. She rummaged around in her handbag briefly for a bottle of sunscreen and thanked, well, herself, for choosing not to put on makeup today. Aside from some light mascara and her brows done, Cersei had opted out of beating her face today. She was beautiful enough as is, and she didn’t want to come off like she was trying too hard for her family reunion. Things were weird enough between the twins, she didn’t want to give him any ideas that she _cared_ about his opinion, which she totally did not. The scorching temperatures helped her write off her sweaty palms as casualties to the heat, instead of signs of her anxiety.

Just as she began gathering her long blonde hair up into a ponytail, Cersei heard the screech of tires on the runway and looked up to see her brother’s sleek white Porsche emerging from the heat shimmer just meters away. She pretended to be engrossed in her phone despite the fact that the sun’s glare made it impossible to make out anything on the screen, and didn’t look up until Jaime had gotten out of the car and called her name as he walked towards her. In the sunlight, he was just as she remembered, and Cersei mentally kicked herself for the beats her traitorous heart skipped at the sight of his golden hair positively glinting, and the knife’s edge smirk that cut across his face.

Despite the temperature and the icky feel of sweaty skin on skin, she had never felt so comfortable as when Jaime bundled her up in his arms and swung her around, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Welcome home, sweet sister,” he mumbled into her ear as they separated. “Sorry about the lateness, some idiot ran over a fucking deer on the way over. You should’ve seen it, blood and guts everywhere, the works.” Cersei stifled a laugh at the image that popped up into her head of Robert Baratheon taking the aforementioned roadkill’s place, and Jaime’s mouth quirked up at the corners at the muffled sound she made.

“I was dying in the fucking sun. If I have heatstroke, that’s on you. You took too long.” She bantered back and forth with him as he began to load her luggage into the car and rolled her eyes at his jabs about her overpacking, but her heart was still in a tizzy. Were they just going to pretend that things were … normal between them? That they hadn’t grown up kissing on the mouth and sharing a bed until they were torn apart? That they had tried and failed to do the normal sibling thing after she’d left for boarding school? That whatever relationship they’d had, whatever kind of relationship that may be, had been killed stone dead when she’d not-so accidentally sent him an accidental nude that he’d never replied to? Looking over at him in the driver’s seat, fiddling with the radio with lightness in his smile, Cersei supposed that yes, that seemed to be exactly the case.

As they pulled up to the family grounds, Cersei found herself wondering just why she had avoided coming home these past few years as much as possible. Whatever measly offerings the Baratheons could give her was nothing compared to what Casterly Rock had, and sitting next to her brother has they drove into the maw of the main tower, she felt an unfamiliar twinge in her heart. As soon as the car stopped, two bellboys emerged from their stations at the main entrance to greet them. Just as she was about to instruct the servants to bring her things over to her wing of the manor, Jaime cut in and reminded her that her room was still under construction for the next two weeks at the very least and told the bellboys to bring her things up to the guest quarters over in his wing instead.

“I can speak for myself, Jaime.” She was hot and sticky, and despite being pleased at how her relationship with her twin was shaping up, Cersei was still ticked off from her flight over and the wait. She already felt like somewhat of a stranger in her own home, and decidedly did _not_ need Jaime running his mouth and making her feel even less like the lady of the house. “This is _my_ home too, I’m perfectly capable of addressing the help without you butting in.” Her brother simply looked bemused and raised his hands in a mock gesture of surrender. Cersei narrowed her green eyes at him and turned on her heel towards his wing of the house, leaving Jaime to follow behind her.

Cersei allowed her brother to bring her over to the guest quarters she would be occupying for the time being before dismissing him in favour of a shower. “I have to wash the smell of fucking dead cat off of me, J. You don’t even know how much willpower you have until its tested by a rank old man trying to sit next to you and sniff your hair for three hours straight. Another twenty minutes and he may have become the first senior citizen to be forcibly thrown out of a private plane.”

He laughed his sweet laugh and left her to her shower, stopping in the doorway to ask if she was okay with dinner being at seven. Tyrion was out for another six days at some academic summer program, and their father was overseas on a business trip, hence the lack of availability on the Lannister private jet, so it’d just be them. Having the servants go the whole nine yards with preparing the main dining room for just the two of them seemed ludicrous, even for Cersei. The table could easily sit sixty, and the twins had spent hours as children tearing around the ginormous room, chasing each other. That too had been put to a stop by their father after Cersei had tripped and cut her face one morning. The twins had gotten an earful and Cersei had been especially taken aside for a lecture on the importance of preserving her beauty, lest she lose her opportunity to bag a man. She suggested to Jaime that they take dinner in the kitchen in his wing to spare them from having to shout across the excessively long table in the main dining room before sending him on his way.

As soon as he was gone, Cersei stripped herself down and walked into the bathroom. She shot off a message informing her streamers on Chaturbate that she would be on in an hour or so for a quick stream. She’d been AWOL from the site almost a week now, and she missed the raw desperation she could always pull from her viewers, and figured she could squeeze in a session before dinner with Jaime. It would probably help relieve the anxiety and tension plaguing her mind which she refused to acknowledge. She scrubbed herself raw under the pulsing jets, and perfumed her skin with a decadent lavender oil after stepping out of the shower. Towelling off her hair and wrapping a towel around her body, Cersei walked out into the bedroom to find her clothes and luggage nowhere.

“Fuck!” The dimwits had probably dropped her shit off at her room, which was a ten minute golf cart ride from this side of the grounds, and she couldn’t very well make the trek over completely nude. As much as she may enjoy perversely titillating and shocking the gardeners, Cersei couldn’t risk her brother seeing her naked again, and things would only be worse if Tywin somehow found out. She let out a guttural groan and stalked back into the bathroom to comb and lightly blow-dry her hair; she would have to venture out at some point to get her things ferried over back to her and she would rather address the help when she wasn’t sopping wet.

Cersei finished up in front of the mirror and rewound the towel around her body, wedging the knot between her breasts before stepping out of the bedroom. There was no one out in the hall, but she could hear the sound of footsteps walking away from her. Jaime’s door was open, the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows and lighting up the room. Making a snap decision, Cersei bolted over to Jaime’s bedroom. If he was in there, she’d just explain the situation and get him to get her luggage over to her quarters; if he wasn’t, she’d grab a shirt and a pair of boxers and go admonish the servants in that getup instead.

She called out his name upon entering his room and received no response. It had been years since she really hung around in Jaime’s room, but it seemed to have mostly stayed the same, with a couple new additions here and there. She marched over to his dresser and pulled out an old red lacrosse shirt and a pair of black Calvins before heading back to her room. Cersei dressed herself in her stolen clothes before ringing for a maid and asking for her suitcases to be found and brought around to the right side of the manor. The maid had apologised profusely and curtsied far too many times for Cersei’s liking, so she found herself putting on yet another false smile and ushering her out of the room as quickly as possible.

Thankfully, she still had her tote with her, and Cersei began unloading her laptop and all the bits and bobs necessary for her reign as TheLionQueen as she waited for the rest of her things to arrive. Casterly Rock was open for tours at various times throughout the year, as many grand houses tended to be. The residential quarters where the family resided were always off-limits and exempt from the tours, but she needed to be extra careful that nobody be able to deduce her location from her background. Cersei ends up setting up on the large four poster bed. When the shot was pulled close enough, only the plain black headboard was visible, and even the most experienced stalker would be hard-pressed to figure out where or who she was from monochrome satin pillows and a black headboard.

Soon enough, a sharp rap on the door alerted Cersei to the arrival of her suitcases. Her intentions of unpacking and lining up a new outfit to trot out in front of her viewers were dashed when she looked at the clock. She was already five minutes off from when she said she’d begin her stream, and not everyone was loyal enough to stay around waiting for much longer if she didn’t show. Her laptop was on and ready to stream, and her voice modulator was already set up. “Fuck it,” she mutters to herself, stripping off Jaime’s shirt and turning it inside out to hide the team name splashed across the front. This would be new for her, dressing more casually. _Definitely_ the boyfriend experience for today. She tousled her hair and hitched up one side of her shirt to expose both her hip and the Calvin Klein waistband before hitting ‘stream’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAAHA thanks for reading!! i hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable. i'm sorry for all the exposition and shit but it needs to be done. i promise i'll have sexiness next time, even if they don't actually fuck fr (they might do, who knows!) and that the next update will come much sooner, maybe next week?  
> as always you can find me on twitter or tumblr as @casterlyrox, and you can give me your thoughts there or here in the comments ofc. love u guys thanks a billion!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took slightly longer than expected but you know, here it is!! warning for smut, but also disclaimer that j and c do not fuck this chapter! i'm sorry! i have literally never been a fan of the slowburn so it is truly beyond me why i'm doing this but you know, it is what it is.
> 
> also jaime's italicised text is a representation of what he wants to type in the chat. in reality, there would be way more spelling errors and jumbled words, but i felt like this would make it easier to understand what he wanted to express so that's why.
> 
> also this is unbeta'd and proofreading gives me pain so please excuse any mistakes, hopefully there aren't too many.  
> ANYHOW hopefully u enjoy this <3

Jaime practically skipped down the hall, pausing only around the bend to Cersei’s door to check that it was closed before ducking into his suite and shutting his own. Sure, some people might find it embarrassing or pathetic that his cock was past halfway to bonertown just from seeing the notification that the Lion Queen was beginning her stream. And that he had to tug down the hem of his shirt to hide the bulge in his pants while he made his escape from the cook, lest the poor chef think that he had a filet mignon fetish. Maybe it was a little pathetic, but to be fair, Jaime’s dick hadn’t been fully flaccid since he pulled up to the airport runway to see his sister. He let out a little _ungh_ and hopped onto the bed, giving his cock a squeeze through his shorts.

She had been sitting there on one of her massive suitcases when he arrived, looking peeved and beautiful as ever. Her sunglasses were huge, but they couldn’t hide the blush the sun had painted on her face. Cersei was pretending to look at her phone with a pointy elbow perched on her knee for support. Her legs were as creamy, smooth, and seemingly endless as ever under her flimsy looking skirt— something almost sheer that looked softer and silkier than tulle. Jaime highly regretted not beating one out before leaving Casterly Rock, he was late after all, and maybe doing so would’ve at least _somewhat_ slaked his desire and prevented him from stiffening up in his pants. But it made sense, he wasn’t horny for his _sister …_ he was just plain old horny! Hormonal! That was all! Nothing more to it. And, besides, Cersei so far away with her sunglasses covering most of her face, it wasn’t like he had gotten hard because of _her_ , if he hadn’t known that she would be there at that time, she would’ve just been a figure in the distance. It was just her figure that got him hot and bothered, not his _sister_. That would be fucking weird.

As he undid his pants, Jaime sniffed the air. Cersei must’ve taken her shower; the smell of lavender and something distinctively _Cersei_ was strong enough to have wafted through the hall and into his room. It was the same scent he’d smelled all his life; so many years and she’d never used a different. A lot had changed in the seven years they’d spent apart, but this, at least had stayed the same. As he powered up his laptop and waited for Chaturbate to load, Jaime pondered the afternoon’s events. It hadn’t been awkward, as he had feared, and perhaps that was what was weirdest of all. Cersei was _different_. After she had left Casterly Rock for King’s Landing, Cersei had become someone who was often unrecognisable to him. She was, for lack of a better word, _shallow_. From her social media and the glimpses he’d seen of her, his sister was always surrounded by a gaggle of girls who were all … wannabe Cerseis. She had donned a short blonde wig for a week three years ago, and immediately people at school were rushing to get copycat cuts, only to find that firstly, the hairdo looked positively heinous on _everyone_ else, and secondly, that Cersei was only wearing a wig. His twin seemed to get off on the power and influence she wielded, even if it meant surrounding herself with vipers who hated and yearned to be her in equal measure, losers who practically salivated at any scrap of attention thrown their way, and of course, a rotating catalogue of arm candy. Of course, Cersei was always too high on the attention paid to her and the power she wielded to actually _care_ about any of the aforementioned arm candy. That’s what Jaime told himself at least, as he tried to tamp down the odd feeling in his chest when he saw the obnoxious pictures plastered over social media. Robert Baratheon had been the latest of her line of suitors, but things had seemed different between them. They seemed more serious, and she’d been with him since entering college, and it was unlike Cersei to commit to one person for an extended period of time; Jaime wasn’t surprised, nobody was good enough for his sister. But with Robert, the posts had died down, and she seemed to be spending less time going out and more time staying in from what he could tell.

Cersei herself rarely posted, but other people were constantly vying to be seen with her, and well, Jaime was just being a protective brother when he kept his tabs on her. Nothing more. _Definitely_ not jealous. He hated what King’s Landing did to her, his perfect twin, but her relationship with Robert Baratheon was presumably over, and she seemed different now,. Not quite the girl who had left the Rock seven years ago, but also not the person he’d seen stumbling out of the toilet at the Ritz Carlton with a sloppy streak of cocaine still smudged under her nose, falling over herself and Taena Merryweather as they giggled loudly enough for the entire ballroom to hear. He wasn’t sure how to take this unfamiliar version of Cersei, but Jaime felt that way more often than not when it came to his sister.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and turned his attention to the screen. There she was, the most beautiful woman in the world, his lion queen. Jaime used his spare hand to tap out _‘looking lovely as usual, x’,_ as he reached over to his nightstand for some lotion with his other hand. He slicked up his cock and took in the view before him. Jaime hadn’t been lying, she was as gorgeous as always, although dressed in clothes outside of her usual style. The girl was wearing a soft looking t-shirt, too big for her slim frame. There seemed to be yellow text printed on it, but the shirt looked like it was turned inside out and he couldn’t make out the words. He looked down to the corner of the screen to find that one corner of her shirt had been raised to rest on her hip, exposing the distinctive white band of her Calvin Klein underwear, and Jaime’s head positively spun at the sight.

She was talking to someone else, her voice sweet and gentle, her hips lightly canting back and forth against the bed, just a shadow away from dry-humping it, but she dropped her act and her face lit up when she saw Jaime’s message. “Kingslayer!” Her lips twisted up into a smile before she could fight it and return to her act, and Jaime mentally applauded himself for getting her to break character just by saying hi. This was for sure a sign that she was into him, right? I mean, he had to be at least one of her favourite viewers. He had forked over enough money, for crying out loud, and his screen name was a tribute to her. When he had first joined Chaturbate, Jaime’s user had been a jumble of letters and numbers, automatically generated by the site, the Lion Queen had poked fun at him for it, and he’d flirted back. He’d said that he’d slay whatever king she was with and take her as his own queen, which had made her laugh and slip another finger into her cunt that day as a reward; he promptly changed his screen name to Kingslayer and that’s how it had been ever since. “Say hello to my boyfriend, everyone!”

Jaime’s heart fucking _soared_. It didn’t matter that it was only in jest, to hear the word ‘boyfriend’ leave the blonde’s perfect mouth and have it be in reference to _him_ , was enough to put Jaime on cloud fucking nine. He blinked himself out of his reverie when she spoke again in response to PotCallingThe, who had irritably whined asking why Kingslayer got to be her boyfriend over all the others. “You’re all my boyfriends, my girlfriends, and my lovers,” she soothed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, “I love you all equally.” She paused and did something with her face. Her eyes and the top of her face were still out of frame, so Jaime could only assume that she had winked. That had to mean something, right? His Queen was addressing him with the botched wink, of this he was certain, and that knowledge was the only thing that stopped Jaime from attacking PotCallingThe, and StickYouWithMyLancel who had promptly agreed with the comment above.

Soon the stream moved on, and the Lion Queen resumed her interactions with the other commenters, flirting and bantering with them more than usual. She seemed to be somewhat _different_ today, looser than usual and not just in her attire, happier than she had been in a while. Either that, or she had something to prove. Maybe both. Her blonde hair bounced as she laughed at one of SpearSnake’s comments, and one of her curls moved to expose her nipple hard under the thin red fabric of her t-shirt. She was teasing, calling StickYouWithMyLancel a baby with humour in her voice at one of the guy’s classic simpering comments, and mocked him by sticking her thumb in her mouth and sucking it as a babe would. Jaime’s cock twitched at the sight, and he rushed to type out a message, not caring that lotion and pre-cum was smearing all over his keyboard.

 _God, you’re perfect. You have no idea what that mouth does to me, your majesty. I bet your lips would feel like heaven around my cock, getting it all wet before I fuck your throat… You have such a pretty little mouth, I wonder if you could take my entire length._ Jaime frantically typed out his comment before the conversation would move on; he wanted to be the sole recipient of her attention, and this was the way to do it. Sure, he made a couple typos or twenty, and his text was littered with abbreviations, but he was dyslexic and in a rush, for crying out loud! The girl let out the smallest gasp when she read his comment, a little wet noise from her thumb dropping out of her mouth. She raised her hand to put her thumb back in, but Jaime drummed out a new message before she could do so. _A thumb is hardly appropriate to represent_ ** _my_** _cock, darling girl. Index and middle, you know what to do._ The other streamers had begun to get rowdy, irritated at Kingslayer for stealing her attention as usual, but the sight of her perfect pink lips glistening with spit as she sucked hard on her own fingers was enough to shut them up, for now at least.

The Queen pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a pop, and presented her hand to the camera. Her nails were painted red, and looked shiny and wet coated in her saliva. “How’s that, my sweet lover?” Her voice was raspier than usual, and Jaime had to grip the base of his cock to stop from coming right then and there. Interrupting comments of ‘fuck yes baby gril i am cumming’, ‘that’s right slut take my coc hard mm yaaa hgghbhbhhhh’, and BoltyouOnthebed’s ‘i want to watch u sleep and cum all over ur face and staple ur feet to the bed so u cant move while i spank ur face w/ my dong yes bicth god’ ( _what a fucking creep!_ ) to type out, _God, that goes right to my cock. Perfect, as always. I bet you’re all wet from fucking your own mouth, wishing it was my cock instead. Your cunt is probably wetter than your mouth right now. Please, your grace, give_ ** _me_** _,_ he backspaced and let out a little whine as he humped the mattress, desperate for some friction, _give_ ** _us_ **_a look at your pussy._

TheLionQueen let out a moan, and Jaime used the last square inch of his self-restraint to prevent himself from cumming. She had moaned before, that was nothing out of the ordinary, and her cunt was always slick enough that her arousal wasn’t faked, but something about the noise she had just made seemed different. To Jaime, it felt as though it was ripped from her chest and thrown into the world without her say-so, and the thought of him being the one to get her to lose her control, even if just for a second, almost got him to lose his. He opened his eyes to find her angling the camera down before settling back into position and spreading her legs. Her cunt had soaked through the soft cotton of her underwear, and her majesty keened as she pushed two fingers against her entrance through the cloth, the two that were just in her mouth minutes before. She fucked herself just like that, over her panties and desperate, her other hand coming down to press down on her clit. Jaime had never hated the zoom feature on a camera so much. Her arousal-soaked panties was erotic as hell, to be sure, but if the camera had panned out just a little bit more, with the way she was collapsed on the bed, he could be getting his first glance at her entire face, and while she was in the throes of orgasm too. His Queen wrenched her underwear to the side and sunk two fingers deep into her pussy, pushing down hard on her still-covered clit with her thumb, and suddenly she was orgasming, _hard_. Tokens poured in from the other viewers, but Jaime was too busy cumming alongside her to send any money, his vision whiting out as his cock sprayed over his hands, a couple of droplets ending up on his computer. Wiping his hands haphazardly over his heaving chest, then the sheets, Jaime tipped three thousand tokens. Was that insane? Probably, but he sincerely could not bring himself to give a fuck at the moment.

The blonde on his screen was readjusting her camera, and pulled the zoom out a little until the camera cut off at just under her eyes, slightly more than was usual, and Jaime could see that her cheeks were pink from exertion in an oddly familiar way that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. She opened her mouth to speak, but only got one word out, ‘well’, before she realised that she had knocked over and disconnected her voice modulating device during her orgasm. Her arm stretched out, presumably to bring it upright again, but knocked something over in the process, causing a loud thump and a crash. Jaime could’ve sworn that he felt the floor shake a little, and crash so loud that it felt as though it was happening just meters away from him, although he _knew_ that couldn’t possibly be the case, but he turned his head as if seeking the source of the sound anyway, despite knowing it came from his laptop. When he turned back to the screen, his lioness had abruptly ended the stream, leaving Jaime staring at his own reflection and his cum splattered over his computer screen.

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading guys!! you're the best!!! i'm sorry they didn't fuck this time but .. well i won't promise for next time either, but hopefully soon! uni is starting up again in a bit but who gives a FUCK!!!!! HAHAHAH!! i will try to have another chapter out within two weeks.  
> find me on twitter @casterlyrox to give me feedback and remind me to write, or just to be friends and stuff. also please drop a comment here if u have anything to say i love reading all of them <33


End file.
